Ziarenko piasku
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: W Londynie pojawia się tajemniczy łucznik, który bierze w swoje ręce wymierzanie sprawiedliwości. Czym jest to jednak wobec wstrząsającego wydarzenia, jakim jest wprowadzenie się na Baker Street nowej współlokatorki, która najmuje pokój na poddaszu? Jak wiadomo dla Holmesa każda kobieta jest podejrzana tylko z racji bycia kobietą... Prezent (po)gwiazdkowy dla Merryloon.


_Tekst napisany w ramach prywatnej wymiany fikowej dla __**Merryloon**__. Z mojej strony mocno poświątecznie._

_**Fandom i ostrzeżenia:**__ pomieszanie Granada!Holmes z Frogware!Holmes i elementami pewnego serialiku, w którym Warszawa udawała Londyn. Trochę cracku. Wpływy obcych fandomów. Otwarte zakończenie w stylu Frogwares._

** Ziarenko piasku**

Było zimne, ale rześkie marcowe przedpołudnie, gdy inspektor Lestrade pojawił się na Baker Street z zamiarem złożenia towarzyskiej wizyty Sherlockowi Holmesowi i doktorowi Watsonowi. Zapłacił dorożkarzowi i ściskając w dłoni poranne wydanie Timesa, skierował się ku drzwiom domu pod numer 221b. Nim jednak zdążył do nich podejść, otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszła niezwykle piękna dama. Lestrade przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, gdy oddalała się ulicą w kierunku Regent's Parku. Miała ciemne włosy, zebrane w zgrabny kok, elegancką, choć nie wyglądającą na nazbyt kosztowną suknię barwy paryskiego błękitu i dopasowane do niej kolorystycznie płaszczyk i parasolkę. Inspektor, przypomniawszy sobie, że przybył na Baker Street w konkretnym celu, oderwał wzrok od damy i zadzwonił do drzwi.

Pani Hudson miała nieco zatroskaną minę, gdy odbierała od niego płaszcz i kapelusz, a następnie prowadziła na górę, by zaanonsować. Wspomniała coś, że pan Holmes ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje.

— Dziwniej niż zazwyczaj? — zapytał inspektor z uprzejmym i nieco powściągliwym zainteresowaniem.

Coś istotnie musiało być na rzeczy, skoro słowa te pochodziły od gospodyni, która z anielskim spokojem znosiła wszystkie ekscesy swojego lokatora, począwszy od eksperymentów chemicznych, które często miały nieprzewidziane skutki, a na strzelaniu do ściany z rewolweru skończywszy.

W najmniejszym jednak stopniu nie był przygotowany na to, co ukazało się jego oczom, ledwie przekroczył próg salonu przy Baker Street. Słowa uprzejmego powitania uwięzły mu w gardle i przez moment nie czuł się zdolny do wydania z siebie żadnego głosu. Miał wrażenie, że pani Hudson przez pomyłkę zaprowadziła go do zupełnie innego pomieszczenia. A przecież był tutaj nie dalej jak trzy tygodnie temu, gdy przyszedł omówić sprawę Wesołej Kompanii — grupy rewolucjonistów, która planowała wysadzić giełdę i tym samym pogrążyć Królestwo w chaosie. Ich spisek został jednak w porę udaremniony przez Holmesa. Jedna rzecz była tylko niezrozumiała — detektyw odmówił ujawnienia tożsamości tych ludzi, twierdząc, że działali powodowani desperacją i nie zasłużyli na to, by postawić ich przed sądem, przez który niechybnie zostaliby skazani. Lestrade, zaskoczony takim oświadczeniem, najpierw usiłował załatwić sprawę za pomocą racjonalnych argumentów, a potem uderzył w nieco bardziej nieprzyjemne tony, zimno komunikując detektywowi, że zatajanie informacji przed policją również jest przestępstwem. Słysząc to Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust, nie przerywając palenia fajki, a potem rzekł spokojnie:

— A zatem proszę mnie aresztować. Obawiam się tylko, że zza krat moja możliwość w zakresie udzielania niezbędnej pomocy przy co bardziej skomplikowanych śledztwach, prowadzonych przez Scotland Yard, będzie nieco ograniczona.

Lestrade już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i natychmiast je zamknął, przypomniawszy sobie o kilku ostatnich śledztwach z rodzaju „niezwykłych", które zapewne pozostałyby nierozwiązane, gdyby nie udział detektywa-amatora.

— Sytuacja tych ludzi jest niezwykle ciężka — powiedział cicho detektyw. Ogień płonący na kominku rzucał pomarańczowy poblask na jego twarz i elegancki, czarny surdut. Sam Holmes wydawał się zadumany i nieco nieobecny, jakby jego umysł zaprzątało coś zupełnie innego niż sprawa, którą dopiero co zamknął. Stanowiła wyzwanie dopóty, dopóki zagadka pozostawała nierozwiązana. Gdy dobiegła już końca, a tajemnica nie była dłużej tajemnicą, Holmes automatycznie trafił nią zainteresowanie. Zapiski z przebiegu śledztwa trafiały do jego obszernych archiwów, doktor Watson z pasją zabierał się do przedstawienia nieco ubarwionej wersji całej historii, a Scotland Yard skwapliwie korzystał z okazji, by zebrać nieco zaszczytów i poprawić swoje notowania u opinii publicznej; wielki detektyw nigdy nie domagał się, by ujawniać jego udział. — Ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem, często są jedynymi żywicielami swoich rodzin. Skazanie ich byłoby jednocześnie skazaniem ich bliskich na nędzę jeszcze większą niż dotychczas. W tej sytuacji prawo nie jest tożsame ze sprawiedliwością. Chyba zgodzisz się z tym, Lestrade?

— Nie mnie to oceniać, panie Holmes. Wiem natomiast, że występowanie jednocześnie w roli sędziego i ławy przysięgłych to bardzo niebezpieczna gra — skwitował sucho inspektor.

Pożegnali się raczej chłodno. Uwadze inspektora nie uszło, że doktor Watson miał taką minę, jakby podzielał jego wątpliwości co do słuszności postępowania detektywa — przynajmniej tak wtedy zinterpretował to Lestrade.

Teraz jednak, spoglądając na to w jakim stanie znajdował się zwykle nieco zagracony, ale zazwyczaj jednak dość schludnie utrzymany salon, zaczął mieć jakieś niejasne podejrzenie, że być może wcześniejsze odbiegające od normy zachowanie gospodarzy mogło mieć inne podłoże.

W kącie przy drzwiach, gdzie można by się raczej spodziewać wieszaka na płaszcze i kapelusze, stała najprawdziwsza mumia, niczym wprost z wystawy w British Museum. Po drugiej stronie ujrzał oparty o szafę harpun; jego widok żywo przypominał o niedawnej sprawie Czarnego Piotra, który został tymże przyszpilony do ściany we własnej chacie i w ten wielce oryginalny sposób zamordowany. Pod wysokimi regałami, znajdującymi się po obu stronach kominka, które zawierały archiwa detektywa, poukładano jedne na drugich wielkie pudła, wypełnione papierami. Zgromadzono ich tak wiele, że niemal odcinały dostęp do obydwu sypialni i z pewnością trzeba się było za każdym razem z trudem do nich przeciskać. Na kanapie leżała ogromna tygrysia skóra, nieco wyleniała, a na niej siedział monstrualnych wręcz rozmiarów szczur. Lestrade aż się wzdrygnął i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że zwierzę jest wypchane. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na ogromną czaszkę łosia, leżącą na stole, która miała na czole nakreślony rdzawoczerwoną farbą dziwny symbol, przypominający oko. Zastanawiał się właśnie w jaki sposób Holmes i Watson spożywali posiłki, skoro zajmowała niemal połowę powierzchni blatu, gdy ten ostatni, widząc, że jego współlokator nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się ruszyć, pospieszenie wstał z zasłanej pręgowaną skórą kanapy, odkładając gazetę.

— Dzień dobry, Lestrade. Proszę wejść. I przepraszamy za ten nieład. — Watson spojrzał z pewnym wyrzutem na Holmesa, który siedział w fotelu przy kominku z tak ponurą miną, jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że zaprzestano produkcji marmolady. Skojarzenie dość absurdalne, ale była to jedyna znana Lestrade'owi ludzka słabość detektywa, starannie zresztą skrywana przed światem.

Inspektor, wciąż nieco ogłuszony tym całym entourageem, ostrożnie usiadł w drugim fotelu, przesuwając opartą o niego muszkieterską szpadę i ani myśląc pytać o stan, w jakim znajdował się pokój, uważając że byłoby to impertynenckie.

— Musieliśmy dość pospiesznie usunąć część rzeczy z poddasza przed wprowadzeniem się na Baker Street nowej współlokatorki — dodał doktor Watson, stając przy kominku obok fotela zajmowanego Holmesa. Najwyraźniej uważał, że jednak należą się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

— Ach, więc to nie była pana nowa klientka, panie Holmes, lecz sąsiadka? — zagadnął uprzejmie Lestrade.

Detektyw nic nie odpowiedział, ale na jego wysokim czole pojawiła się drobna zmarszczka.

— A więc miał już pan okazję poznać lady Elsie Ashdale? — zapytał doktor Watson z błyskiem w oku, który świadczył o tym, że nie pozostawał obojętny na urodę ich nowej sąsiadki.

— Właściwie to tylko minęliśmy się w drzwiach — rzekł inspektor, zerkając znów na Holmesa z konsternacją.

— Proszę wybaczyć Holmesowi — powiedział pospiesznie doktor Watson, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela z pewną przyganą. — Jest przekonany, że przeprowadzono zamach na jego życie.

— Co takiego? — zdziwił się inspektor.

— Za pomocą pudła z kapeluszami — powiedział doktor Watson, uśmiechając się pod wąsem.

Okazało się, że wczoraj ich nowej współlokatorce upadła część pakunków, które niosła. Tak się akurat złożyło, że niemal na nogi Holmesa. Jako prawdziwy dżentelmen nie tylko pomógł je pozbierać, ale również wnieść na górę, niemniej zmusiło go to nawiązania bliższego kontaktu z damą, którego dotychczas starannie unikał.

Inspektor wysłuchał całej historii z zainteresowaniem, ale widząc coraz bardziej ponurą minę Holmesa, nie naciskał na to, żeby dalej ciągnąć ten wątek.

— Cóż, kto by pomyślał, że doczekają się panowie współlokatorki. — Odchrząknął i zerknął na gazetę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. — Chciałbym zasięgnąć rady w pewnej sprawie, panie Holmes — zaczął, spoglądając z nadzieją na detektywa. Nie wątpił, że Holmes śledził ostatnie wydarzenia i był zaznajomiony ze sprawą tajemniczych morderstw. Chociaż niekiedy irytowało go, gdy wtrącał się w działania Scotland Yardu, teraz oddałby wszystko, byleby detektyw zainteresował się nią jakoś... aktywniej. Funkcjonariusze poinformowali go, że Holmes pojawił się wczoraj na krótko w siedzibie Yardu, żeby zobaczyć dowody ze sprawy, do których chętnie udzielono mu dostępu, ale nie zostawił żadnej wiadomości dla Lestrade'a ani nie próbował się z nim skontaktować. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że znajdowali się w martwym punkcie, szef inspektora coraz bardziej na niego naciskał, a koledzy po fachu, Gregson i Baynes, bezlitośnie z niego kpili, że nie potrafi złapać grasującego po Londynie Robin Hooda, Lestrade postanowił schować dumę do kieszeni i sam udać się do detektywa. — Prasa już okrzyknęła to sprawą łucznika z Marble Arch, a nasz wspólny znajomy O'Farley nie omieszkał podkreślić nieudolności Scotland Yardu. — ciągnął dalej. Położył gazetę na stoliku, na którym zalegał ogromny plik dokumentów w pożółkłych teczkach, starając się nie naruszyć równowagi chwiejnej tej piramidy. — Dwa zabójstwa w odstępie niespełna dwóch tygodni, modus operandi wskazujące na tego samego sprawcę... Lada chwila w Londynie wybuchnie panika — urwał, czekając aż detektyw jakoś zareaguje. Ale ten tylko sięgnął po srebrną puszkę, służącą do przechowywania tytoniu i otworzył ją, zaglądając do środka. — Panie Holmes, mógłby się pan chociaż odrobinę przejąć! — rzekł ze zniecierpliwieniem Lestrade. — Zwłaszcza, że pierwsze z tych morderstw wydarzyło się niemalże na progu pańskiego domu.

Detektyw zamknął z trzaskiem puszkę.

— Przejąłem się — oświadczył detektyw. — Nie ma już tytoniu? — powiedział gdzieś w przestrzeń, lekko odwracając głowę i zerkając na doktora Watsona.

— Skoro nie ma pan zamiar traktować tego poważnie... — rzekł inspektor, zły i rozczarowany taką postawą Holmesa. Zaczął podnosić się z fotela, stwierdziwszy, że wobec tego nic tu po nim.

— Byłem na miejscach zbrodni — powiedział nagle Holmes. Lestrade zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, z miną człowieka który straciwszy już wszelką nadzieję, nagle ją odzyskał. Nadstawił uszu, oczekując, że usłyszy, że Holmes jest już krok od ujęcia podejrzanego. — I oglądałem też strzały, którymi zabito ofiary. I muszę przyznać, że rzadko kiedy trafia się sprawa, przy której byłoby tak niewiele punktów zaczepienia. Tak, bez wątpienia mamy do czynienia z niezwykle przebiegłym przestępcą — mruknął jakimś dziwnym tonem, obracając w długich palcach swoją fajkę.

— Ale dlaczego morduje za pomocą łuku? Na Boga, nie sądzi pan chyba, że mamy tutaj grasującego po Londynie Indianina? — zaniepokoił się nagle Lestrade.

— Nader wątpliwe, nie tylko dlatego, że rzucałby się w oczy. Pewne cechy strzał wykluczają tę teorię...

— Jakie cechy? Przecież strzała to strzała — oświadczył inspektor z pewnym zafrasowaniem, jednocześnie nabierając przekonania, że skoro detektyw o tym wspomina, to on pewnie pominął jakąś ważną wskazówkę.

— Indianie nigdy nie używają kruczych piór jako opierzenia. Wiąże się to z ich wierzeniami i głęboko zakorzenionym przesądem, że taka strzała nie sięgnęłaby celu. Ale kwestia jak dokonano zbrodni jest tutaj sprawą drugorzędną, inspektorze. Mnie bardziej ciekawi odpowiedź na pytanie „dlaczego?".

— To pytanie raczej do doktora Watsona. To zapewne jakiś szaleniec.

— Cóż, to wielce prawdopodobne, że możemy mieć do czynienia z jakimiś zaburzeniami... — zaczął doktor Watson.

— Czy człowiek szalony byłby w stanie tak skrupulatnie zaplanować te zbrodnie? Doprawdy, w przypadku pierwszego zabójstwa trzeba było niemałych umiejętności, by pozostać niezauważonym, zwłaszcza, że tuż obok znajduje się posterunek policji. Co innego w Wapping, tam łatwo zniknąć w tłumie. Ale kąt, pod jakim wbiła się strzała, a także relacja jednego ze świadków wskazuje, że strzelano z dachu...

— Jakiego świadka? — stwierdził ze zdumieniem Lestrade. — Przepytaliśmy wszystkich w okolicy, ale nikt nie wspomniał, że widział zabójcę...

— Ludzie niezbyt chętnie rozmawiają z policją. Ale jeden z klientów pubu „The Prospect of Whitby", w pobliżu którego dokonano morderstwa, twierdził, że widział na dachu zarys człowieka w kapturze... Co prawda był niezupełnie trzeźwy, ale jestem skłonny mu wierzyć.

Lestrade pomyślał, że detektyw pewnie udał się tam w przebraniu i udając zwykłego robotnika albo marynarza sobie tylko znanymi sposobami wyciągnął te informacje od kręcących się tam osobników, którzy na widok policji zaklinali się, że nic podejrzanego nie widzieli, a tak w ogóle to wcale ich tamtego wieczora tam nie było.

— Co ciekawe, obydwaj zamordowani należeli do osobników podejrzanego autoramentu — dodał Holmes.

— Może to jakieś porachunki? — podsunął Watson.

— Za pomocą łuku i strzał? — wyraził wątpliwość inspektor.

Holmes jednak nie miał tym razem żadnego genialnego wyjaśnienia.

— Dziwna to sprawa, zaiste — przyznał. Pokręcił głową i przez moment sprawiał wrażenie nieco zniechęconego. — Żałuję, Lestrade, ale chwilowo nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej...

— Mamy więc czekać aż znów kogoś zabije?

— Być może — stwierdził Holmes.

Inspektor opuszczał Baker Street z mieszanymi uczuciami. Nigdy nie sądził, że dożyje dnia w którym Sherlock Holmes przyzna, że nie ma pomysłu na to, jak rozwiązać sprawę.

* * *

><p>Problem był jednak znacznie bardziej złożony niż wydawało się inspektorowi Lestrade. Tak jak tryby ogromnej machiny zacierają się, gdy utkwi pomiędzy nimi ziarenko piasku, tak precyzyjny umysł Holmesa nie mógł się skupić na tajemniczej sprawie łucznika z Marble Arch, gdy absorbowała go inna zagadka, której żadnym sposób nie mógł rozgryźć. Zagadką tą zaś była tajemnicza dama, zajmująca lokal piętro wyżej.<p>

— Dlaczego musiała zamieszkać właśnie tutaj — mamrotał pod nosem Holmes nazajutrz przy śniadaniu, nie zdając sobie chyba nawet sprawy z tego, że rozmyśla na głos i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jajecznica i herbata stygną. — Mały pokoik na poddaszu z niewielkim salonem, pozbawiony większych wygód. Nosi się jak dama, a jednak nie towarzyszy jej żadna służąca...

Doktor Watson zerknął na niego z zaniepokojeniem, przerywając smarowanie tosta masłem.

— Holmesie, doprawdy, zachowujesz się tak, jakby każda kobieta była podejrzana tylko z racji bycia kobietą — rzekł z lekką przyganą.

— Problem polega na tym, Watsonie, że nasza współlokatorka zachowuje się nad wyraz podejrzanie.

— Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, uznałbym tę uwagę za impertynencką. Cóż takiego zrobiła?

— Gdy pierwszy raz mnie ujrzała krzyknęła z przestrachem i upuściła parasolkę, krótko mówiąc reagując jak osoba, która ma coś na sumieniu.

— Nic dziwnego, że się wystraszyła, skoro akurat trzymałeś w objęciach tego ogromnego, wypchanego szczura!

— Którego znosiłem z poddasza na usilną prośbę pani Hudson.

— Gdybyś nie zostawił tego na ostatnią chwilę ta przykra sytuacja nigdy nie miałaby miejsca. — Watson zerknął na niego z zaniepokojeniem. Holmes nie wyglądał najlepiej. — Zjedz może trochę marmolady, jest dziś doprawdy wyborna. — Podsunął mu miseczkę.

Ale Holmes nie tknął marmolady. Wypił tylko nieco herbaty z mlekiem, a po śniadaniu przejrzał poranne gazety bez większego zainteresowania. Przeciągnął kilka razy smyczkiem po strunach skrzypiec, wydobywając z nich parę żałobnych wdzięków, a potem postanowił przejść się na spacer. Watson zaraz po śniadaniu udał się z wizytą do swoich pacjentów, zapowiadając, że nie wie, kiedy wróci, więc nie mógł liczyć na jego towarzystwo.

W Regent's Parku było niezwykle spokojnie. Spacerując ścieżką wzdłuż kanału Holmes z pewnym trudem zdołał skierować myśli ku tajemniczym zbrodniom, odrywając się na chwilę od dumania nad tożsamością nowej współlokatorki.

Morderstwa nie miały charakteru rabunkowego, a biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość ofiar, bardziej prawdopodobne było, że ktoś chciał się zemścić. Łuk nie należał może do najbardziej typowych narzędzi zbrodni, ale w przeciwieństwie do strzelby czy pistoletu był cichy, pozwalał dokonać zabójstwa z ukrycia i bez zbliżenia się do ofiary, zupełnie ją zaskakując i oddalić się z miejsca zbrodni nie pozostawiając śladów, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować skąd wystrzelono strzałę. Niestety, dotychczasowe próby zawężenia kręgu podejrzanych spełzły na niczym. Scotland Yard działał chaotycznie, a Holmesowi poszło niewiele lepiej. Co gorsza, łucznictwo należało do bardzo popularnych sportów, nawet jeżeli ostatnimi czasy więcej publicznej atencji przyciągał krokiet i tenis. Zawody rozgrywano nawet tutaj, w Regent's Parku, na terenie należącym do Królewskiego Towarzystwa Toxophilite. Można było założyć, że niemało osób potrafiło się tą bronią posługiwać, pytanie ile mogło się wykazać tak niezwykle zabójczą precyzją...

— Dzień dobry, panie Holmes. — Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go nagle jakiś damski głos. Detektyw oderwał się od kontemplacji nagich o tej porze roku klombów, znajdujących się przy ścieżce i odwrócił się. Tuż obok przystanęła jego nowa współlokatorka.

Uchylił kapelusza, uprzejmie odpowiadając na powitanie, dławiąc gdzieś w zarodku dość niedorzeczną myśl, że ta kobieta chyba go prześladuje.

— Sprawiał pan wrażenie tak zamyślonego, że nie byłam pewna, czy wolno panu przerywać.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, że nie pani nie zauważyłem, ale faktycznie, można powiedzieć, że byłem obecny ciałem, a nie duchem.

— Wnioskuję z tego, że prowadzi pan obecnie jakąś nową sprawę?

— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł Holmes zdawkowo, przypatrując się jej uważnie i próbując odgadnąć czy za jej pytaniem stoi zwykła ciekawość, czy może coś więcej. Zwykle nie miał problemów z odczytywaniem ludzi, ale z jej powierzchowności dało się odszyfrować zaskakująco niewiele poza tym, że była wdową, spędziła dłuższy czas w Szkocji, raczej unikała kontaktów towarzyskich ze swoją sferą i przejawiała zamiłowanie do sztuki. Wydawała się osobą spokojną i miłą w obejściu, a jej szare oczy patrzyły przyjaźnie, choć Holmes odnosił wrażenie, że kryje się też za nimi jakiś smutek. Ponieważ jednak miał do czynienia z kobietą, to niczego nie mógł być w zupełności pewnym.

— Cóż, nie śmiem dłużej przeszkadzać ani tym bardziej narzucać swojej obecności — stwierdziła, najwyraźniej właściwie interpretując przedłużające się milczenie z jego strony.

Gdzieś z zakamarków umysłu Holmesa przydryfowało wspomnienie prośby Watsona, by spróbował zachowywać się uprzejmie, a nie „tak jak zwykle". Poza tym była to okazja do zebrania faktów, a następnie ustalenia, czy nowa współlokatorka faktycznie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że została nasłana przez jego wrogów. Holmes nie uważał się za osobę cierpiącą na obsesję, ale doświadczenie mówiło mu, że ludzie, którzy nie budzą żadnych podejrzeń są tymi, których należy wystrzegać się w pierwszej kolejności.

— Ależ nie przeszkadza pani — zaprotestował żywo. — Co więcej, nasze spotkanie tutaj uznam za szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, winny jestem bowiem pani przeprosiny za ten niezbyt fortunny początek naszej znajomości. — Ukłonił się lekko z galanterią.

Lady Ashdale jakoś nie miała wątpliwości o czym wspominał Holmes.

— Ma pan na myśli to wypchane zwierzę? Nie przeczę, w pierwszej chwili nieco się przestraszyłam, ale jakoś udało mi się otrząsnąć z szoku — powiedziała żartobliwym tonem. — Pani Hudson uprzedzała mnie, że mogę spodziewać się wszystkiego, przekraczając próg tego domu, ale sądziłam, że miała na myśli stan lokalu... — urwała.

Holmes postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

— W którą stronę pani idzie?

— Bez żadnego konkretnego kierunku. Po prostu przed siebie.

— Jeżeli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, chętnie dotrzymam pani towarzystwa — zaproponował.

— Będzie mi bardzo miło — odparła. Wydawała się przyjemnie zaskoczona.

Holmes podał ramię lady Ashdale, która wsparła się na nim i podjęli spacer niczym nie różniąc się od innych par, przechadzających się niespiesznie po alejkach Regent's Parku. Nad wodą hałasowały kaczki, a na samotnym pieńku, wystającym z ciemnej toni, przysiadła szara czapla; stojąc zupełnie nieruchomo, z dumnie uniesioną głową, przypominała pomnik.

— Wydaje się pan zaniepokojony moją obecnością — zauważyła lady Ashdale, pozwalając sobie na sporą bezpośredniość i wykazując się przy tym dużą bystrością. Zawahała się przez moment, nim dodała: — Ponoć nie przepada pan za kobietami.

— Niech pani nie wierzy we wszystko, co wyszło spod pióra doktora Watsona — mruknął Holmes.

— Och, ma pan na myśli te historie zamieszczane w „Strandzie"? Muszę przyznać, że to niezwykle zajmująca lektura, ale miałam okazję zapoznać się z nimi dopiero niedawno, dzięki uprzejmości pani Hudson, która pożyczyła mi swoją kolekcję. Szczerze mówiąc, wprowadzając się tutaj nie wiedziałam, że będę mieć tak sławnego sąsiada...

Wbrew przekonaniom niektórych, na przykład inspektora Lestrade'a, Holmes nie miał tak wybujałego ego, by sądzić, że wszyscy w całym Królestwie kojarzą jego nazwisko, pogodził się więc z tym faktem bez większego żalu.

Prowadząc swobodną konwersację, przewędrowali spory kawałek parku. Elsie Ashdale nie mówiła wiele o sobie, ale Holmes bezbłędnie wyłowił najistotniejsze elementy mozaiki, która zaczęła się składać w dość czytelny dla niego obraz.

— Zapewne straciła pani rodziców nagle, w jakimś wypadku? I było to we wczesnym dzieciństwie? — zapytał znienacka.

Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Widzę, że doktor Watson nie przesadzał w swoich historiach. Jak się pan domyślił?

— Smutek z jakim pani o nich wspomniała, i jednocześnie głębokie uczucie z jakim mówi pani o bracie wskazuje na to, że stanowi pani najbliższą i zapewne jedyną rodzinę.

— Nie myli się pan. Nasi rodzice zginęli w katastrofie „Księżnej Alicji". Miałam wówczas dziesięć lat, brat był u progu dorosłości. Wspomogło nas wujostwo, ale tylko dzięki staraniom brata udało się uratować rodzinną firmę. Wydedukował pan coś jeszcze? — zapytała, wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

Holmes wahał się przez ulotną chwilę, wiedząc, że to, co zaraz powie, z pewnością nie zostałoby uznane przez Watsona za uprzejme.

— Owszem. Ośmielę się również zauważyć, że stosunki z rodziną zmarłego męża nie prezentują się najlepiej — zauważył niezbyt delikatnie.

Blask w jej oczach przygasł. Odwróciła głowę, wyraźnie zasmucona.

— To łagodnie powiedziane. Spadkobiercą mojego męża był daleki kuzyn. Nie ma tu się na czym rozwodzić. Po prostu wyrzucił mnie na bruk — powiedziała, nawet nie usiłując ukryć nuty goryczy w swoim głosie.

— Przykro mi to słyszeć — przyznał zupełnie szczerze. Powstrzymał się już od stwierdzenia, że przyczyną niechęci rodziny był zapewne mezalians popełniony przed lorda Ashdale. — A więc przybyła pani do Londynu zapewne po to, by spotkać się z bratem?

Aż ścisnęła go za ramię, wyraźnie zdumiona tak celnym stwierdzeniem.

— Trafność, z jaką pan wysnuwa wnioski, jest przerażająca. Jakby czytał pan w myślach! To prawda, brat jest moją jedyną rodziną. Przebywa obecnie na kontynencie, ale wkrótce się z nim zobaczę, ma przyjechać do Londynu za parę tygodni. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a jej twarz wypogodziła się; najwidoczniej sama myśl o tym spotkaniu wystarczała, by odegnać przykre wspomnienia.

Dalsza konwersacja dotyczyła już przyjemniejszych tematów. Teraz to lady Ashdale ukierunkowała rozmowę, wypytując go jednak nie o minione sprawy, a o jego zamiłowanie do skrzypiec, a Holmes uświadomił sobie, że musiała doskonale słyszeć, jak na nich grał. A zdarzało mu się to czynić o różnych porach dnia. I nocy. Lady Ashdale taktownie jednak o tym nie wspominała. Szybko przeszli na operę i ostatnio grane sztuki, a także na nową wystawę dzieł znanych impresjonistów w Galerii Narodowej.

Na Baker Street wrócili razem po upływie dobrej godziny. Można było uznać, że pakt został zawarty. Holmesowi przemknęło przez myśl, że całe szczęście, że nie ma Watsona — dzięki temu uniknął szoku, na jaki niewątpliwie zostałby narażony widząc swojego przyjaciela w towarzystwie kobiety, której ten dotychczas wszelkimi siłami unikał.

— Dziękuję, że poświęcił pan czas, dotrzymując mi towarzystwa — powiedziała lady Ashdale, gdy się żegnali. — Zapewne nie ma go pan zbyt wiele, będąc obecnie zaabsorbowany sprawą tego łucznika — dodała, dając tym samym znać, że jest na bieżąco z tym, co ostatnio działo się w Londynie.

— W żadnym wypadku nie uważam tego za czas stracony — odparł Holmes, nie dodając, że wspomniane przez nią śledztwo w minionych dniach nie posunęło się ani o krok naprzód.

— Mówi to pan takim tonem, jakby rozwiązał jakąś tajemnicę.

— Może faktycznie tak było — powiedział cicho Holmes, ale lady to usłyszała.

— Cóż, wobec tego chociaż raz w życiu miałam okazję wcielić się w rolę tajemniczej damy — odparła z uśmiechem. — Do widzenia.

* * *

><p>— Widzę, że wstąpiła w ciebie nowa energia, Holmesie — zauważył nazajutrz doktor Watson, widząc Holmesa pochylonego nad mapą Londynu, rozłożoną na biurku. Dopiero minęła ósma rano, ale detektyw, w pełni ubrany, sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby od dawna już był na nogach; jego cylinder wisiał przekrzywiony na jednej z łopat czaszki łosia, która wciąż zajmowała stół jadalniany.<p>

— W istocie — potwierdził Holmes.

— Czyżbyś oswoił się już z obecnością naszej współlokatorki? — zagadnął Watson, zapinając guziki u mankietów koszuli. Podszedł do niego lawirując między pudłami z aktami z wprawą sternika omijającego zdradliwe mielizny.

— Dlaczego mówisz o tym, jakby chodziło o oswajanie tygrysa? — zapytał detektyw, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od mapy i coś na niej odmierzając kroczkiem.

— Bo tak się zachowywałeś. Przyznaj się, Holmesie, zawarłeś już z lady Ashdale bliższą znajomość. Pani Hudson mi powiedziała, że wczoraj wróciliście razem ze spaceru.

— Na Boga — mruknął Holmes. — A podobno to przede mną nic się nie ukryje...

Watson zapewne zacząłby drążyć temat lady, który żywo go interesował, ale zaciekawiło go, co tak absorbowało uwagę przyjaciela.

— Wychodziłeś gdzieś?

— Owszem. Lestrade przysłał mi wiadomość przez konstabla, że popełniono kolejną zbrodnię.

— Na litość boską, kiedy?! — wykrzyknął Watson, o mało co nie urywając sobie guzika przy prawym rękawie. Toby, słysząc podniesiony głos, uniósł na chwilę głowę ze swojego posłania i zerknął z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem na doktora. Ziewnął szeroko i podrapał się niemrawo za obrożą; krępe ciało basseta nie bardzo pozwalało na tego rodzaju gimnastykę.

— Dziś nad ranem, w Whitechapel. Nie chciałem cię budzić, Watsonie, wczoraj późno wróciłeś od pacjentów. Ale nie martw się, że coś ciekawego cię ominęło. Śledztwo dopiero teraz naprawdę się zaczyna. Nasz łucznik stał się bardziej śmiały, tym razem wdarł się do domu i zabił dwie osoby. Pamiętasz Jacka Riveta i Thomasa Wildera?

— Czy to nie to nie ta para notorycznych szubrawców znanych z napadów i kradzieży?

— Tak, odsiadywali kilka wyroków w Westgade. Rivet wyszedł niespełna trzy miesiące temu, Wilder w zeszłym tygodniu. Jak widać pobyt na wolności nie wyszedł żadnemu z nich na zdrowie — podsumował detektyw dość obojętnym tonem. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz na dzisiaj żadnych planów, Watsonie, i zechcesz mi towarzyszyć w wyprawie do Yardu. Musimy porozmawiać z ważnym świadkiem.

— A więc tym razem ktoś widział mordercę? Kto?

— Kobieta, która najmuje pokój po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Potem nie zaszkodziłoby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się miejscu zbrodni, tym razem za dnia.

— Daj mi chwilę, a zaraz będę gotowy — oświadczył doktor z zapałem, zawracając do swojego pokoju po marynarkę, a także notes i ołówek.

Holmes zaś odsunął mapę i sięgnął po czarną strzałę, leżącą przed nim na biurku. — Muszę przyznać, że ta sprawa zapowiada się jednak niezwykle interesująco — powiedział z żywym błyskiem w oku, obracając ją w palcach i z namysłem przyjrzał się lepkiemu od krwi grotowi.

_Chwilowo koniec_


End file.
